Angel from Heavan
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome. Kagome runs off unknown to her that she was watched by an angel.
1. Bad angel

Kagome just stared at the sight before her. Of course Inuyasha would choose Kikyo. How could he not? Kikyo was perfect; she was a better archer, better Miko and a better woman. Not like Kagome, Kagome always got in the way always missed the target. Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't be with Inuyasha. Tomorrow she would leave with Shippo. Never to see Inuyasha again.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from Heaven. He wanted to help her but he wasn't allowed to do anything without his father's permission. Sesshoumaru was the eldest son of Roseal. The king of Heaven. He was one out of nine of Roseal's children. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how Kagome could belittle herself so much. She was beautiful, so what if Kikyo had mastered the bow, Kagome hadn't practiced as much as Kikyo. Kagome was from another world.

"Elder brother," Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother Kohaku, "Father wants to see you."

"I shall be there momentarily." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What are you looking at?" Kohaku asked.

"A human girl, I want to help her."

Kohaku went over to his brother and looked down at Earth.

"Is that her?" Kohaku asked pointing to Kagome who was crying under the sacred tree.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru walked away to meet with his father.

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of the palace. The palace itself was made of the finest crystal. All the windows of the cleanest glass. Sesshoumaru had never set foot on Earth, none of his siblings had either. Sesshoumaru walked into the throne room. His father was looking out the window. Sesshoumaru bowed when he entered.

"You summoned me Father?" Sesshoumaru asked. Roseal turned to face his oldest child.

"Yes, I did Sesshoumaru. You've started to ignore your lessons. Why is this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed this was not going to be easy to explain.

"I do not mean to anger you Father, it's just, I've become worried." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Worried about what?" Roseal asked. Sesshoumaru turned his head so he didn't face his father.

"A human girl named Kagome. She has been betrayed deeply by the man she loved. He left her for another woman."

"You wish to help her?" Roseal asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"SIT BOY!" The cry was so loud it hurt both of the angels' ears. Roseal and Sesshoumaru ran outside to see what was wrong. Both saw Kagome out of breath and a dog demon in a crater.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled again.

"What the hell is your problem? Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome picked up Shippo and ran as fast as she could away from Inuyasha.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, Father, that is Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome curled up into a ball. Her and Shippo were waiting out the rain in a cave. Of all the nights it had to rain tonight. Kagome pulled Shippo into her lap. Her school uniform was soaked, her hair matted and sticking to her neck.

"Mom, I can't sleep. Will you sing me a song?" Kagome looked down at Shippo.

"Sure thing baby." Kagome answered.

"I met him in a swamp down in Daigoba,

where it bubbles all the time like a carbonated soda.

I saw the little wrench sitting there on a log

I asked him his name and in a raspy voice

He said Yoda, Y-O-D-A"

"Well I've been around but I ain't never seen a guy who

looks like a muffet but he's wrinkled a green.

And I'm not dumb but I can't understand how he can lift me in the

Air just by raising his hands oh my Yoda.

Yo Yo Yo Yo Yoda."

Kagome stopped singing when she realized Shippo was asleep. He looked peaceful. Kagome placed him down then tried her best to start a fire. This was something Inuyasha was good at though, not her.

"Father, please, let me help Kagome." Sesshoumaru pleaded.

Roseal shook his head. He couldn't grant his son's wish. Kagome had to sort out her feeling herself.

"I can't. She has to solve this problem herself." Roseal answered.

"Father!"

"Do not cross me Sesshoumaru!" Roseal countered. "Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru hung his head. "Yes Father, I understand."

"I believe it best that you retire for the night." Roseal told Sesshoumaru.

"Father, I'm not a child." Sesshoumaru took one look at his father's face and realized this was not an option.

"You have tired yourself." Sesshoumaru's yawn did not help his protest any. Roseal was right. Sesshoumaru was tired.

"Yes, Father." Sesshoumaru went to his room.

Sesshoumaru tried but he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was Kagome. How she ran from Inuyasha in tears. His mind was running wild with images of Kagome crying. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the sight. He wanted to help Kagome but his father said no. He could not defy his father? Right? Then again, how would Roseal find out? Taking a liking to his plan Sesshoumaru sneaked out his window. He would help Kagome no matter what.

Sesshoumaru flew down to the sacred tree. He decided to look for Kagome there. It was raining so she couldn't have gotten far. All Sesshoumaru was thinking about, her being in danger.

"Where can she be?" He asked himself. "She has to be somewhere."

Kohaku's eyes widened as he stared down at his brother. Sesshoumaru had actually defied their father.

But if Kohaku told on him Sesshoumaru would be in trouble. If Kohaku lied to his father and his father found out, both of them would be in trouble. So what should he do? Tell on his brother or not?

"Kohaku, what's wrong?" Roseal asked.

Kohaku turned to look at his father. He couldn't lie to him.

"Um…remember how…."

"How what?" Roseal asked.

"How you told Sess not to help Kagome."

"Yes."

"He went anyway." Kohaku admitted.

Roseal walked away. He was going to Sesshoumaru's room. He wanted to know if what his younger son said was true. But Sesshoumaru had always listened to him. Roseal opened to door to Sesshoumaru's room and found the window open and his son's bed empty.

"Sesshoumaru!"


	2. Koga

Author's note: I'm so glad that people like this story! I didn't know what to think of it. Thank you to all of my reviewers: D I'm so happy. In case some people got confused. This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story.

I do not own Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Oops." Was all Sesshoumaru could manage as he stood in the middle of the forest.

But how had his father found out? Who knew he left? Sesshoumaru didn't have time to think about that. Before he knew what happened Sesshoumaru found himself in the throne room standing in front of Roseal.

"What did I tell you?" Roseal asked.

"I…"

"Disobeyed me for one!" Roseal shouted.

Sesshoumaru hung his head. This was the first time that his father had ever yelled at him. Roseal shook his head.

"You usually do as your told. But it can't be helped. I'll have to thrash you."

"Father! Please, I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru begged. "I promise I won't do it again!"

"How can I trust you Sesshoumaru?" Roseal asked. "Unless I make sure of it myself?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He knew his father was right. Sesshoumaru started to cry, he cried because he knew what he did was wrong.

"Go to your room."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room. He walked down the halls as slowly as he could. Determined to delay the emendable. Once he got to his room he laid down on his bed. He tried to open the window but it was locked. It was true Roseal didn't trust Sesshoumaru. After half an hour of being cooped up in his room Sesshoumaru heard the door open. He expected his father to be standing there, what he saw was Kohaku.

"I'm sorry Bro."

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I told Father you left." Kohaku answered. " I got you in trouble."

Sesshoumaru rolled over on his bed so he faced the wall.

"He would have found out eventually. You didn't do anything."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how tired he was.

Kagome watched as her son slept. Kikyo disserved to be with Inuyasha. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to find out that Inuyasha didn't love her. Kagome lay down on the ground and tried to fall asleep. She was lost but she didn't want Shippo to know that. This place was far from the well and she doubted if she would ever see her family and friends again.

Kagome shot up when she felt jewel shards. Two of them, which meant Koga, was near. Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't want Koga to see her like this. She was soaking wet and cold plus her face was still red from crying earlier. She was a complete mess! What would Koga think if he saw her like this? What would he do? Would he take her and Shippo back to his den? Would he go beat up Inuyasha?

Koga stood at the entrance of the cave, he stare at Kagome with a worried look on his face.

"Kagome, what happened? Where's the mutt?" He asked, his voice low and filled with concern.

"I left Inuyasha, he doesn't want me anymore." Kagome answered.

Koga walked into the cave. Before Kagome could protest he did something that shocked her. Koga grabbed Kagome in a hug and just kept her that way. Kagome returned the hug. She needed someone right now. It didn't matter who, just someone who cared.

Kagome felt something warm, fur. She didn't want to wake up but someone was calling her name. She knew that voice…but who was it? Inuyasha? No, not him, but who? Hojo? Nope. Kagome shot up from the fur bed as she realized that it was Koga. She turned to face the wolf prince.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I brought you here Kagome. You fell asleep in my arms. Don't worry, I brought the kit too." Koga answered.

Kagome just nodded her head. She was glad that Koga didn't forget about Shippo. Right now Shippo was all Kagome had. If she didn't have him with her she might lose her sanity with him.

"Do you want breakfast?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome answered. She knew she could stay with Koga as long as she needed to.


End file.
